thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Remnant Session 08
See Full List of Session Summaries Go to Previous Session Go to Next Session "A Familiar Feeling" So, the session before last, the crew of Major Tom (AKA Her Scrappiness, AKA The Divine Implement of Righteous Judgement, AKA Mistress Honeydew, AKA All Crew Members Report to the Cafeteria Immediately for Cake!, AKA Vance Kruger Funtime Bus) with little other direction, decide to go to the drop off location for their mysterious cargo. Once they arrive, they're incredibly unpleasantly surprised by the appearance of none other than long time enemy... what's his name. Well, he's now essentially a cyborg, so let's call him that, since you never bothered asking his real name. He seems to be enjoying himself as he begins to attack the group, rambling on about his revenge, and their doom, and something about killing his lover and so on and so forth. Some such talk about nothing too important in particular. The party manages to all get inside the ship safely, when they feel the ground shake and a huge ship begins to fly over top of them. A small ship piloted by the one and only Jonathon Atkinson flies down so he can clarify a few things for his ex-employees. He notifies them that their cargo is the same weapon that just took out any evidence of their activity on this doomed little rock now very inaccurately called Yoshi (it means good luck!). Just as Atkinson blasts off in the direction of the massive mother ship, the gang hear a loud bang on the cockpit's airlock door. Our old friend the cyborg rips the outer door off as Kruger hastily takes off and dumps the ill-favoured cargo just in time. The massive explosion from the bombs pushes the cyborg inside the ship where Gabriel and Miller get in close quarters with the psychotic machine that once robbed Richard at gunpoint. The two sides exchange some blows and eventually he begins to suffer some serious damage when he attempts to finish what he tried to do on Derek (kill Gabe). He throws Gabriel out of the open airlock door and cuts the tether that he'd been relying on in case of this sort of thing happens. The cyborg charges at Gabriel and goes for a big windup kick to the cranium but misses when Gabriel lets go of the ship and bounces off the side, spinning into a freefall. The cyborg loses his balance and falls out of the ship as well, leaving Richard and Vance alone at last. Vance desperately manoeuvres the ship to do something that he saw in a movie once, catch Gabriel in mid-air before it's too late. Meanwhile, Gabriel and the cyborg exchange shots while hurtling through the air, neither one of them giving up on the fight just yet. And wouldn't you know it, Vance barely manages to catch Gabriel before he meets his demise, scuffing the bottom of the now beat-up ship before landing safely. They seek out the body of the half-man just to make sure that's the last they see of him before deciding they'll need to head closer to the city in search of some much needed parts for the planet-locked ship. To be continued! Category:Remnant Category:Session Summary